


Entangled

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Time Lord Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Martha Jones sees the Doctor having a romantic dinner with a stranger.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Entangled**

**1.**

Seeing the Doctor together with an unfamiliar woman, Martha Jones was too stunned to think about interrupting the scene, not wanting to be noticed.

Luckily, the two were busy with only looking at each other. The dress the stranger has been wearing looked way too provoking for a casual encounter. But Martha couldn’t accept the fleeting idea it could mean something related to... sexual services.

* * *

“I think Martha could return at any moment,” the Doctor spared a glance towards the place the dark-skinned companion had been in a second ago.

“Yeah?” A quiet voice of the said stranger breathed.

“You shouldn’t exhaust yourself,” the Time Lord looked at the girl worriedly.

Rose Tyler smiled at him knowingly. “Says the one responsible.”

“I have brought you here for a reason, Miss Tyler. Spending some time together inside peaceful surroundings, with no-one wanting to hurt you-”

* * *

Martha Jones was listening to their chat without a word, up to that moment. Maybe she could help.

“Hi! Who is your friend, Doctor?”

“Oh. She’s my-”

Rose smiled at the other girl. “Hi. I’m Rose."

The black companion nodded, getting to see the girl from up close and staring at her, terrified. The girl was unnaturally pale, to say the least.

"Rose… I'm Martha. Don't you think you should undergo some medical examination?"

“What makes you say so?”

“You don’t look very… how could I say it nicely- healthy, dear.”

Rose inhaled. “That’s why we have the Doctor here,” she said vaguely.

Martha blinked at her, incredulous. According to the Time Lord himself, he wasn’t-

“I don’t think he is a medical doctor. Right, Doctor?”

“I know exactly what her illness is. Trust me on this, Martha,” the alien said tiredly.

“Are you sure? She looks-”

“Battered?” Rose suggested. “That’s exactly why I’m here. Trying to find myself,” she inhaled.

“Having a romantic dinner, with the Doctor?”

The Time Lord wasn’t ready for answering any questions. “Yes. I know for certain that’s exactly what she needs,” he said.

“While wearing a blindingly red dress, cut like-”

Rose shrugged. The dress hasn’t been her idea. “It all depends on the eye of the beholder, yeah?”

“I love it,” the Doctor whispered to Rose, knowing Martha Jones was going to hear it.

“You’re a man. Of course you love it,” Martha rolled her eyes at the Doctor. “With your friend’s barely covered breasts looking as if they were going to, well, free themselves at any second.”

The Time Lord blinked. "Since when do these things concern you, Miss Jones?"

"Since you have begun inviting suspicious strangers aboard, honestly."

Rose sent the Doctor a meaningful look.

He shrugged. "She's a stranger to you, Martha.”

“Not to you, I can see that.”

Rose inhaled. The intended introduction to the longed-for completion of the telepathic bond between them wasn’t happening in the way it was supposed to, but she knew these things didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things. Even more, Rose was curious about how it was going to work out, waiting patiently for Martha's mind to connect the dots.

She has given the Doctor the question anyway. _For how much longer?_

The Time Lord smiled at her tensely. _For now, try and enjoy the surroundings the old girl has created for us. The food's also fantastic, trust me!_

Rose nodded.

Martha Jones has grown uncomfortable, with the Doctor only paying any attention to the young blonde in front of him.

"Is the food good?" She tried.

Rose shrugged. "I am eating what I have been served. But yes, it's delicious."

"Good for you," Martha grumbled. But no-one has bothered to tell her who this unknown girl has been. The girl's name was Rose, she remembered, but surely, she couldn't be-

"I think the Doctor could get you something to eat, as well," Rose smiled at Martha kindly.

The dark-skinned companion shook her head. It seemed her presence wasn't wanted here, but she wasn't going to go anywhere without getting some answers. "No, thanks."

"All right," the Doctor sighed, losing patience. "There is a reason why Rose is wearing this particular garment, Martha."

"What could it be?" She asked, just because she thought she should have.

Rose sent the Doctor a warning look.

"Never mind. It's a private thing between us," the Time Lord stopped himself just in time.

Martha Jones wasn't giving up. "It cannot be that much of a private thing, since you were about to share it with me," she winked at him.

"Well…" The alien gulped. "All I can tell you is wearing a red dress is, well, something I have asked her to do."

Martha rolled her eyes at him. "What for, if I may ask?"

"A tradition."

"I think you should take better care of her, rather than making her wear slutty dresses, if I dare say so myself," the black companion muttered under her breath.

The Doctor glanced at her. "You're lucky. I could kick you out the TARDIS merely for questioning the old girl's fashion choices. My beloved vessel could do so herself. But she's amused."

"Thanks," Martha said dryly. Could it be even stating her opinion openly could cost her her place aboard? 

Rose was finishing her dinner without a word, only exchanging looks with the Doctor from time to time.

"What do _you_ say?" Martha Jones was trying to get her unuttered questions answered, no matter how or from whom.

The blonde smiled at her. "About what?"

"I don't know! Nobody's telling me anything. Who are you? What are you doing here? Why do you look so overwrought and are still smiling at everyone as if-”

The Doctor sent Martha a murderous look, but Rose responded, her smile never slipping.

"I'm Rose. I'm here to keep the Doctor company."

 _What._ Martha panicked, her idolised mental picture of the Doctor falling to pieces with one sentence. Could it be he has invited a girl on board to have a shag? Just as her treacherous mind had suggested?

She paled, cursing inwardly. "Ah.”

"As for me smiling-” Rose continued, eager to tell her how happy she has been to finally be back to her home world.

“I don't need to know any more!" Martha panicked, slamming the door after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously…**

_“I don’t need to know any more!” Martha panicked, slamming the door after her._

* * *

**Entangled**

**2.**

The Doctor exhaled. "Wow. This didn't feel like Martha at all."

"I can imagine. But, surely, she's going to come to her senses?"

"Sooner or later, yes." The Doctor smiled wryly. 

"Which means we should probably hurry up with-”

The alien sighed. “I'm afraid we won't be able to hurry all that much, love. Bonding ceremonies usually last for several hours, at the very best."

Rose's hand found his. _It can’t! Not to us! You must know that?_

The Doctor smiled at her softly. “I’m only teasing you. It’s not going to last anywhere this long."

"What does the old girl think about it?"

"Don't worry about it, love. She has chosen the dress for you. We have agreed this was going to be the only thing she was going to have her say in.”

Rose giggled. “How much power do you have towards her? Because, as far as I remember-”

 _Next to none,_ he winked at her. _But now, with the brilliant Rose Tyler about to join forces with her Time Lord, I'm expecting for something incredible to happen. Maybe, for once, she would-_

The Londoner blushed. _Stop it!_

The Doctor beamed at her, his fingers quickly working in freeing her out of the dress, but stopping with a thought. “Is there anything else you’d like me to stop doing, Miss Tyler?”

Rose inhaled, shaking her head. “Let’s just-”

"Yes. Focus on the main thing. Sure,” he let go of the undressing process and smirked at her. “There’s a thing I want to do 

The Doctor said something in Gallifreyan to the TARDIS. The surroundings have changed right away.

“A beach? What does this mean?” Rose asked the Doctor, her eyes sparkling in amazement.

“Well, I thought some changed surroundings could do us both good. Inspire us, maybe?”

“I already feel inspired,” Rose said, grinning. “Do you intend to make us complete the bond here?”

“Would you like that?” He asked her with a small smile.

“Yes!”

“So, Rose Marion Tyler-”

“Yes, yes and yes.”

“Eager, are you?” He chuckled.

“I want to stop feeling as if we were on the brink of getting somewhere, yet never getting there, Doctor. It’s not a pleasant experience, being constantly let down.”

The Time Lord inhaled, concerned. "Has this really been the way I kept making you feel?"

"For years, yeah," she rolled her eyes at him. " But right now, it no longer matters."

Rose was looking at him encouragingly, hating having to wait. “Could we please-”

“We could. I am giving you all of myself. Past, present and future. Say yes and I’m yours.”

“Yes! Do you accept all of me, with my whims and-”

“Yes!”

The Doctor chuckled. “Past, present and future. A telepathic bond means forever. With no way back,” he bound their hands together.

Rose could feel a new wave of love enveloping her. “I’m yours, Doctor. How about me not looking healthy, according to Martha?”

“To me, you’re perfect! With or without whatever she takes as signs of illness.”

“Really? How about removing my provocative piece of clothing and making sure-”

The surroundings have miraculously reverted to normal, because, with the main deed done, the old girl could concentrate on returning to her casual self and not spend more power on things no longer needed.

Rose shrugged, noticing the change and not caring, her mind filled with the sudden realisation this was it. The lives of the Doctor and herself were never going to be the same again, only better. So, so much better. 

“You must know, Doctor… This telepathic bond we now share, it has finally made me feel wanted. Cherished. Useful.”

“My Rose. These are only the simplest sensations, those closest to the surface. Allow your mind embrace it all.”

“Could you help me, Doctor?” She asked, knowing connecting their bodies and minds together was supposed to open the most deeply buried secrets in their minds…

And it hurt. Experiencing the sorrow of your bond-mate, now shared, it was breaking her hearts, only now, it felt nowhere as dreadful as it could have, had she been made to live through it on her own.

 _Come, love. There are better things we should concentrate on doing,_ his tongue in her mouth has reminded her that every pain could be washed away with sensations Rose Tyler realised she was craving to experience. Physical sensations.

_I’m sorry. So sorry._

_Don’t you dare, Rose. Telepathy is supposed to help. Open your mind and give in,_ the Doctor sent her.

Neither of them could say how they have ended up naked or how little it took for them to end up making love for hours. The passage of time has soon become irrelevant for them.

Not for Martha Jones, it seemed. Every hour without a trace of the Time Lord has been terrifying and angering her more and more. Usually, she knew where to find him. But not now. She was going to have words!

  
  


The second Martha Jones has met them, she didn’t look at the two people at all, furious. "Whatever have you been thinking?! For seven hours, I have been waiting for you to finally appear!” She wasn't sure what to think of the blonde.

_Seven?_

“Hey. We’re sorry to have startled you, Martha. But that has been the only way,” the Doctor said.

“To startle me? Are you sure? It’s not easy to startle a medical student,” Martha shrugged. "What do you mean, the only way? For what?”

“To form a telepathic bond in such a short time,” he shrugged. “Ten more minutes and it would have been too late.”

“Too late for what?” 

As usual, the Doctor’s head has been full of inexplicable ideas. Martha Jones has secretly been hoping the _guest_ will have been gone by then.

“I don’t think I need to explain a thing to you,” the Doctor grumbled. 

“Why’s that?”

“You are a medical student. But love goes above it all.”

Martha was puzzled. Something was different. The woman, Rose, she was looking the same, and yet-

The Doctor smiled at her encouragingly.

“What- who- oh, my God.” Martha could feel her greatest fears coming to life.


End file.
